She was so offended
by Shadowgate
Summary: Cartman meets Rigby and has a blast. It's rated T for profanity.
1. Chapter 1

She was so offended.

By Shadowgate

…...

This takes place after "Let Go, Let Gov" and "Informative Murder Porn."

…

Cartman joined Stan, Wendy, and Kyle at the bus stop.

Wendy said "oh look Cartman will fucking boo me even when we agree."

Stan replied "well he's a big fat fucking asshole so what do you expect?"

Cartman said "well hey maybe I'll offer you all a trip to somewhere out of this world. Maybe I'll be nice."

Wendy said "you being nice is a rarity."

Cartman told all three he could access another world because he had access to the NSA.

Kyle just blew up.

"GODDAMN IT CARTMAN YOU HAVE TO GET EVERYONE EXPOSED TO YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ACTIVITIES! YOU GET INVOLVED IN THE NSA NOT BECAUSE YOU GIVE A FUCK ABOUT NATIONAL SECURITY BUT TO SERVE YOUR OWN FUCKING EGO. YOU FAT ASS BASTARD WHATEVER FUCKING TRIP YOU'RE OFFERING TO SOME OTHER WORLD I HAVE NO DESIRE TO BE FUCKING INVOLVED. MAYBE CRAIG WAS RIGHT ABOUT US GETTING TOO FAR OUT OF BOUNDS! SCREW YOU CARTMAN I'M GOING HOME."

Kyle left but Wendy said "well Cartman take us to another world for a while. I could sure use a break from my parents."

Stan said "show us what you've found."

Cartman walks into the NSA building with Stan and Wendy. He shows them a vortex to a world that looks similar to Earth.

Stan commented how similar it all looked to the vortex that led them to imaginationland.

Cartman said "oh shit this will be even better than the fucking gay ass imaginationland."

All three enter the vortex and end up in a different world. They all find themselves standing in a park.

Wendy said her stomach was upset from the trip.

Soon they are approached by a tall blue bird and a raccoon.

Cartman said "wow look at the animals."

Rigby stated "I've not see you around here, where are you from?"

Cartman answered "South Park."

Mordecai commented "never heard of it but my friend Rigby and I are responsible for cleaning up this park. My name is Mordecai."

Cartman introduced himself along with Wendy and Stan.

Cartman went on to say that he and his two friends came to get away from school work.

Mordecai stated "Rigby and I went to high school together."

Cartman said "Wendy is mentally retarded and sadly she will have to drop out of elementary school soon because she can't keep up. Stan and I will be going to high school together."

Wendy immediately commented "if someone keeps fucking around and spewing bullshit they'll get a beating they may not survive and they won't get to go to high school."

Cartman replied "yes ma'am."

Rigby said "well high school was a bitch. Most of the time teachers didn't challenge us and well we fucking passed high school and now we work for minimum wage."

Mordecai commented "Rigby you don't do much work."

Cartman said "well that's cool because like we said we wanted to get away from school work so Rigby can I hang out with you?"

Rigby answered "sure Cartman."

Rigby and Cartman take a long walk around the park.

Mordecai explained to Stan and Wendy that while the park they're in looks calm things that are supernatural happen.

Wendy gave him a strange look.

When Rigby and Cartman got back they said at the same time "today has been awesome."

All of a sudden booming foot steps are heard.

They all look over and see a man who is 18 feet tall walking toward them.

Rigby yelled "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

Right after that a loud speaker started blasting "Wake up the sleeping giant."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

She was so offended

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

Mordecai blamed Rigby for the giant but Rigby denied causing the giant to come.

The giant then stated "do not fear for I am a friendly giant."

Rigby replied "cool hey do you think you can scare off our boss? He bosses us around."

Cartman stated "my mom bosses me around sometimes. Like when I was running around with Cthulhu and I was supposed to be grounded and my mom got so offended over it."

Stan and Wendy start looking pissed off.

Rigby said "Mordecai's mother came for a visit. When she did I played songs by a band called Analcunt and she was so offended."

Mordecai started looking pissed off.

Cartman and Rigby began laughing harder.

Rigby said "oh this one time I farted in front of Mordecai's girlfriend and she was so offended."

Cartman fell over laughing.

Rigby went on to say "one time when Mordecai and I were on a double date with some pretty ladies in a movie theater and I told him to do me a solid and take responsibility for this. Well he asked "take responsibility for what?"

Rigby added "I blew into my hands and made a loud noise that sounded like a loud fart and he had to take responsibility for it."

Rigby fell over laughing.

Mordecai stated "Rigby you're such an asshole."

Cartman went on to say "I got mad at my mom because she wouldn't buy me the IPOD I wanted and I went on a TV show and said she raped me. She was so fucking offended."

Rigby said "Shit Cartman you're such a little bastard."

Stan sighs and Wendy is equally annoyed.

Cartman went on to say "my mom bosses me around."

The friendly giant said "oh I hate it when people boss people around. That really sucks."

Stan jumped in and said "Cartman you boss your mom around and she does not fucking boss you around enough."

Cartman then decided to be more offensive.

Cartman went on to say "oh I remember when Wendy beat the shit out of me because I made fun of breast cancer oh she was so offended."

Wendy said "how about a rematch" and Cartman shut his mouth right away.

Stan said to Cartman "this is lame and we want to go back to our world."

Cartman said "well here we don't have to do any Goddamn homework and we can just hang out in a park."

Stan and Wendy said they were leaving.

All of the sudden Rigby's boss showed up and asked if he'd been working.

The friendly giant grabbed Rigby's boss and turned him upside down.

Stan, Wendy, and Cartman all laughed and waved goodbye. Cartman whined about having to go back to his own planet and do homework but Stan and Wendy ignored him.

THE END


End file.
